


Christmas Past and Present

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Baby, Childhood, Colonist (Mass Effect), Gifts, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Pregnancy, chirstmastime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidra Shepard has her Christmas time moments in the past and the present.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>Mass Effect © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub><br/>A Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens<br/>Flash Gordon © Alex Raymond & King Features Syndicate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past and Present

_**Christmas Day 2167 12:02 AM at the Shepard house on Mindoir.** _

Seven-year-old Seidra Shepard, clad in her light purple nightgown, came quietly down the  
stairs to see if Santa Claus had come.

She made her way to the living room  to find any christmas gifts under the Christmas  
tree for her and her sister Madelia .

It was dark, but barely lit by the lights of the christmas tree and some green, red, and white  
candles that were lit.

Then she heard a moaning noise coming from the couch. she quietly went to check to out and  
was surprised was she found.

Her mother, Hannah Shepard kissing a man with a long beard that is as white as snow, and  
wearing a red suit with a black leather belt with a silver buckle, black snow boots, green mittens.

And of course a matching red hat with a white fluffy rim and a white cotton ball at the the tip.

It was Santa Claus, and her mother was kissing him right under the mistletoe  
she was holding above. 

Seidra remembered two weeks ago, she and Madelia asked their dad, William Shepard,    
how would Santa make it to Mindoir from Earth all in one night.

He explaned to them that Santa has a special magic that helps him and his reindeers  
travel through space and give them super fast speed.

This brought a amused smile to the young girl's face.

 _Wow!_ She thought to herself. _Mommy is kissing Santa Claus!!_

Hannah continued to smooch with Santa Claus on the couch and slowly stopped.

Seidra hid behind the tree as Santa got to his feet and went over to the stereo and turned  
on some christmas music.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Seidra noticed that his voice sounded like her father's.

Hannah smiled. "Sure thing, Santa."  she said, allowing him to take her hand.

Seidra watched as the two of them slow danced.

 _I'm sure Madelia is going to love hearing about this._ Young Seidra thought as  
she went quietly back to bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Christmas Eve nineteen years later... 10:17 PM.** _

Seidra, Now a Commander, a wife and expectant mother, was living with Major Kaidan Alenko  
at the apartment that was given to her by David Anderson during the reaper war.

She laid on the couch while finishing the last chapter of the book that was given to her  
by David Anderson ten years earlier.

Kaidan, who noticed Seidra reading, came up behind the couch and kissed Seidra  
on the cheek and neck.

She looked up at him and they kissed on each other's lips. 

"Easy Kaidan," She said. "You know I purr like a kitten, perhaps a christmas kitten."

"Or mayby a Christmas Mama cat with a my kitten growing inside her tummy." He replied,  
smoothing his hand on her four-month pregnant belly. Seidra smiled warmly.

"So what are you reading by the way?" He asked, looking at the book.

"It's titled _A Christmas Carol_ ," She said, looking up at him.

"Anderson sent this to me on Christmas Eve when I was sixteen, It help me open my  
heart to Christmas again."

"Why was it closed?" Kaidan asked.

Seidra laid the book on her lap. "Ever since I lost my parents during the attack on Mindior,  
I felt that christmas was never the same, so I kept my distance from people."

She sighed deeply. "Even after I enrolled into The Alliance military school, I was still  
very distant. That's when Anderson sent me this book, and I read it.

I finaly met him after being given a Star of Terra for for my brave act in the Skyllian Blitz."

"What did you do when You met him?" Kaidan asked.

"I thanked him for the book, and for convincing me to open up to people."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forhead. 

"I think he already knew you were thankful for that. and speacking of _A Christmas Carol_ ,  
I saw in the play of the same name."

Her jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked. "How did you enjoy it?"

Kaidan's face was filled with sadness and guilt.

"Kaidan, What's wrong?" Seidra looked at him with consern. 

He would have told her that he refused an offer to play the role of  Fred, The nephew of Ebenezer Scrooge.  
because he was is bad terms with Zaeed Massani who was Scrooge in the play.

For two weeks he hated himself himself for rejecting that offer, as he did on Horizion when Seidra  
asked him to  join her to stop the Collectors.

"I wish I accepted the offer to play Scrooge's nephew in that play," He answeared.

"I turned it down because I didn't want to be around Zaeed Massani, Then a week later,  
I tried to sign up for the play when I found out that you were in it. but every role was taken..."

Seidra quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't beat your self up, Kaidan," She said. 'Tell you what, If by chance there's going to be  
_A Christmas Carol_ play next year on the Citadel You could be Bob Cratchit and I'll be Mrs. Cratchit."

Kaidan smiled. "It's a deal and should Zaeed ever play Scrooge again, I will work  
with him no matter what."

"Good," Seidra responded. "Now since tomorrow is Christmas Day lets head to bed right now."

"I'm with you Seid." Kaidan said as he helped her to her feet.

Then the two headed to their bedroom for a good night's sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Christmas Morning 6:04 AM.** _

Seidra woke up and looked at Kaidan who was sleeping peacefuly on his side of the bed. 

She smiled and rose carefuly from the bed and went to the living room to fecth one of the gifts from  
under the Christmas tree. then returned to the bedroom and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Waiting for Kaidan to wake up, Seidra placed the gift on side of the bed. 

Moments later, Kaidan gave his yawn as he stretched out his arms.

Then opened his eyes and saw Seidra sitting at the foot of the bed, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Kaidan." She said. "How did you sleep?" 

He sat up, pulled her gently into his arms, and kissed her on the lips.

"I had the best night's sleep ever." He said, leaning back onto the pillow.

Seidra carefuly leaned towards Alenko, giving him a big kiss.

"I got something for You," She said reaching for the gift that is wrapped in  
a red paper and green ribbons.

"I think it's something you wanted as a kid but never got it for Christmas or  
your birthday." 

"What is it?" He asked. looking at the gift in his hands.

"Open it and find out." She answeared. "It's from me and the baby."

Kaidan smiled and ripped off the wrappings and allowed his jaw to drop.

"Why.... Seidra..." He began. "This is just what I...." He looked up at his lovely  
pregnant wife.

"H-how did you... Know...?"

Seidra smiled. "Oh.... Lucky guess." She replied. "I knew how much you loved  
Flash Gordon. and that you wanted the acion figure, so I got a little help  
from the baby."

She reached for something on Kaidan's nightstand held up a mistletoe right above  
both of them.

They both kissed while Kaidan rubbed his hand gently on her belly.

"Thank You Both." He said. "This is the best christmas I ever had."

"You're very welcome." Seidra said.

"And speaking of our baby..." Kaidan said. "I got something for him or her."

He reached to the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a mint-green teddy bear  
with a big red bow tied around it's neck.

He then handed to Seidra. 

"Oh... Kaidan.." She said. "It is so cute, thank you, The baby will love it so much."

She then gave a kiss on the cheek and he blushed with a smile.

He kissed back.

"Merry Christmas, Seidra Shepard." He said, caressing her belly  "You too, little one"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kaidan Alenko." She replied. giving him another kiss.

"Oh by the Way," He said. "The moment I saw you come on stage playing as Fred's wife,  
I thought to myself what a lovely role you played."

"Thank you so much Kaidan." Seidra reponded with a kiss.

She then rose from her bed and took Kaidan by the hand. "Come with me"

"Where are we going?" He asked. 

"We're going to take the goose out of freezer and thaw it out so we can have it for a  
christmas dinner."

Kaidan smiled. "Coming sweetheart." he said getting out of bed.

"And both Madelia and Liara are coming here to help with the Christmas dinner." Seidra said.

"So are my parents." He replied as they both headed to the kitchen.

END


End file.
